The HumphreyWaldorf Thing
by anushree
Summary: Dan Humphrey and Blair Waldorf are friends. What they haven't realized is that they are more than friends. That they have a connection. But Gossip Girl did. And she calls it 'The Humphrey-Waldorf Thing'.
1. Chapter 1

_hey guys! I didn't like how the Dan-Blair story was played out at the end of season 4, so this my own version of how i would have like it to end. This is when Ben is still in the picture and Louis has not yet made a re-appearance.  
><em>

_The Humphrey-Waldorf Thing_

_Chapter.1: The Gift _

Dan Humphrey was tired of looking at all the clothes in the woman's clothing store he was in. They all looked the same to him. How did women find what they were looking for? Or did they even find it?

He needed help. He was here looking for a gift for his mother's upcoming birthday. If Jenny had still been here, she would have helped him. If he and Serena were still dating, she would have chosen something with eyes closed! If he and Vanessa were still friends…. There were lots of 'if's' in his mind right now. He sighed, keeping the blue sweater that he realized he was holding in hid hand, back in its place, hanging it behind the red sweater which was exactly like the blue one.

If Blair was here with him, she would have laughed at his dilemma and even pointed out to him how different the two sweaters precisely were. That was Blair Waldorf, a 'dictator of taste', his own words for her. He smiled thinking of her.

Then he thought, why not call Blair for help? Surely, she might be free. After leaving her job at 'W', Blair only had to attend classes, which she didn't need to, because her minions did it for her. Blair would be a tremendous help in searching for a perfect gift for his mother. She was a girl. And she was his friend. He could at least ask her.

Thinking so, Dan pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number. The phone rang four times. Blair must have freshly painted her nails and must be calling Dorota to pick the phone for her. Dan smiled. He found Blair and her antics amusing. Funnily these were the same antics which he had earlier thought as stupid.

"Humphrey", Blair answered on the fifth ring. "To what may I owe the pleasure?" she continued. Dan smiled before answering. Blair always managed to make him smile. Or even amused or irritated for that matter. "I don't have all day!" Blair nearly shouted when Dan hadn't answered. "I need your help", Dan replied. "For?" she enquired. "Choosing a perfect gift for my mother. It's her birthday next week".

"Hmm….next week. Aren't you a bit late?" she asked Dan. "I know. I know. But here, everything looks the same to me. I seriously need help!" Dan said looking around the store." "And where exactly is 'here'?" Blair asked and screamed at him to get out of the place when she heard the same. "I, so, didn't expect this of you, Humphrey. Now, get to my place in ten". She snapped the phone shut. In answer, Dan rushed to hail a cab.

"Dorota!"Blair screamed. "Where's my lipstick?"She continued screaming. "Miss Blair" Dorota came with the lipstick in her hand, which Blair snatched and started colouring her lips, a pretty pink. Dorota looked on with a disapproving expression. "Why are you looking at me like this?"Blair asked, raising her delicate eyebrows at Dorota in the mirror. Before she could reply, however, the lift doors opened and Dan called, "Blair".

"Coming" Blair answered. "Is everything kept in my bag?"She threw at Dorota as she picked up her matching baby pink bag. "Yes. Miss Blair" Dorota tried to talk. "Not now Dorota. I have some serious shopping to do". She climbed down the stairs to find Dan Humphrey smiling at her. "Thanks Blair. I know this was last minute. And" Blair interrupted him, "Save it Humphrey. Like you rightly pointed out, you _need _help". She walked right to the lift.

As Dan was about to follow, Dorota appeared on the stairs. "Hello Dorota" Dan greeted her politely. Dorota merely looked at him. "Humphrey!"Blair called from the lift. Dan walked to the lift, still looking at Dorota. "Will you please flirt with Dorota later?"Blair said. "I was not flirting!"Dan exclaimed, looking at Blair, who had her lips pursed as if she was trying not to laugh. "Yeah. Later."Dan said, nodding to himself and pressing the button for ground floor, unable to keep himself from smiling.

"Um...Blair" Dan said uncomfortably, looking at her. When Blair had insisted that they take the limousine, he hadn't objected. But now when they wee standing outside 'Eleanor Waldorf's' boutique, he wasn't so comfortable. "Humphrey, c'mon" Blair said flicking her eyes at the door, which was being held open by the doorman. "After you" Dan said. Blair smiled and went inside followed by Dan.

The boutique was beautiful. He knew his mother would love anything which was created by Eleanor Waldorf.  
>"This way", Blair pointed to a door at the farthest end. When Dan didn't move, Blair whirled around, looking at Dan. "You know I can't shop here" Dan said. "Because?"Blair asked. "Isn't it obvious?"Dan raised his eyebrows. "Dan Humphrey" Blair said slowly, enunciating each word, walking towards him. "When you ask for my help, you take it". She took his hand and towed him towards the door she had pointed to earlier. She pulled the door open with the flick of a card which she had taken out of her bag and led Dan indoors.<p>

"This is the place where your mother's perfect gift awaits" Blair announced. Dan looked around. There were rows of racks filled with beautiful dressed arranged in garment bags. "I know just the dress", she continued, walking towards the rack nearest to the big floor-length mirror. "What's your mother's favourite colour?" she asked.

"Er..."Dan fumbled. He thought what the point was. He couldn't afford anything from here. "Let me guess," Blair said, "You don't know." "No," Dan said. "It's wine, actually. She loves that colour." He looked at Blair, then said, "Blair." She held up a hand to stop him. "Humphrey. Do you know what room is this?" he shook his head. "It is the store-room, where all of my mother's creations, which are not sold at the time they are made, are kept. They are stored here to be brought out again when that fashion is in vogue. But that obviously takes time. Till then, everything here is affordable. Reasonable. Lovely!" her eyes sparkled as she finished her little speech and looked at Dan.

"Seriously?"Dan asked. "Seriously," Blair replied. "You want to help me look for the perfect wine-coloured dress for your mother?" she asked. "A dress designed by _Eleanor Waldorf_?" Dan asked, as if making sure that this was actually true. "Yes Dan," Blair replied, her lips twitching as she fought not to smile at the look on Dan's face. "You bet!" Dan exclaimed, his face breaking into a huge smile.

It was this smile that she had been waiting for. Of all the guys she knew, be it Nate or Chuck, Dan was the most genuine of them all. He meant everything he said. Sure, he lied every once and then. But it was mostly for Serena. And she understood that. She had lied countless time for chuck.

"It has to be here," she said looking at the tags attached to the garment bags, on which the name of the collection and the year were written. She pulled out a garment bag. This dress belonged to one of the most recent of her mother's collection, it had been a sell-out. But there were two dresses which had not been sold. As yet. She unzipped the bag carefully. She smiled when she found what she was looking for. It was a beautiful evening gown, a wrap-dress with a low neck. It had a glittering row of intricate embroidery at the neck. She remembered Allison, Dan's mother well. She was sure that this dress would suit her body, height and complexion. It would bring out the best of her.

"Dan," she said, looking for him but he had sauntered over to the other end of the room. "What are you doing there?" she asked. "Look at this," Dan said, holding up a shimmery silver strapless dress. "You picked it out?" she asked. "For you," Dan replied, walking over to where she stood and giving her the dress. "Me?" Blair nearly squeaked. "yes." Dan answered calmly. This was another thing she liked about Dan. He was always so calm and clear about everything. Okay. What was she thinking? Her. Liking Dan? Impossible. "Try it," he said and pushed the dress in her hand, taking the wine-coloured dress from her. Their fingers brushed as he did this and she felt something. Something very similar to an electric shock. "Is this for my mom?" he asked, awe evident in his voice. "This gown is beautiful Blair! She'll love it! You are amazing!"He exclaimed. Blair blushed. "Tell me something new," she tried to wave it off. Dan laughed. "Now go try the dress," he said. "Humphrey," she started to say. "now." He ordered. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You know where the changing room is," he continued, "or do you want my help to look for it?" "No," Blair snapped. She turned on her heel and stalked off.

Blair examined herself carefully in front of the mirror in the changing room. The dress hugged her body as if it was made for her. It flaired out at the waist and ended at her knees. She knew she looked good. More than good, actually. But would Dan think so too? When did what Dan think become so important? Whatever. Blair ignored this thought, flipped her hair behind and went out of the changing room. Dan was lounging on the stool which was kept for workers to make adjustments.

As she emerged out of the changing room, he saw her reflection in the floor-length mirror and his mouth popped open. Blair was pleased by his reaction. He then tried to get up and turn around in a hurry but ended up falling off the stool. Blair giggled.

"Sorry," Dan mumbled and straightened himself. "What do you think?"She asked innocently, pirouetting in front of him. "I think," Dan took a breath. "You look beautiful!" "Thank you Dan," Blair said sincerely. They were staring into each others eyes when the saleswoman entered the room, "Miss Waldorf, do you need any help?" Blair broke eye contact and looked at the saleswoman. "You are?"Blair asked. "Jessica," the saleswoman introduced herself. "Jessica, I'm taking this dress that I'm wearing and Mr. Humphrey here is purchasing the gown that he is holding. Could you gift wrap it for him?" "Yes. Of course," Jessica said moving towards Dan and taking the gown from him. Blair smiled at Jessica who hurried out of the room.

"You like the dress?" Dan asked Blair. "I love it!"She replied. Dan smiled at her. "And to think you worked at 'W' for all of one day!" she said, smiling at him. "It's not 'W'," Dan said. "Its you." Before Blair could react, Jessica appeared at the door. "Your package is ready". "Thank you Jessica," Dan said politely. "We shall collect it," Blair dismissed her. "Humphrey," she said to Dan. He looked at her. "I'm going to change," she announced and walked to the changing room.

Dan had a feeling she was about to say something else. He smiled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Jenny Humphrey_

Blair Waldorf was bored. Her best friend, Serena Van Der Woodsen was with her boyfriend Ben Donovan at the loft, playing 'scrabble', or pretending to play. Since when did Serena play 'scrabble'? Blair chuckled to herself even at the thought. She had given Dorota the day off to spend time with her husband and son.

Blair had attended classes and even completed the assignments. Herself. She wasn't in the mood to watch a movie or read. Or even go shopping. Or plot a scheme, even for the fun of it.

Then she had a sudden thought. Where would Dan Humphrey be now? He obviously wasn't at the loft as Serena and Ben were there. And he couldn't escape them by coming to 'W' as she wasn't working there anymore. So what was he doing? Maybe he could be on a date. But no, gossip girl would report that. Anyways, she didn't like the thought of Dan Humphrey on a date.

Blair took her phone and scrolled to Dan's name in her contacts and hit dial. Dan picked up on the first ring itself. Blair was pleased. "Humphrey", she greeted Dan.

"Blair", he replied. "What are you doing?" she asked. "You mean, now?" asked Dan. "Yes", she answered. "I'm at the loft", he said. "Really?" Blair asked her tone all sugar-coated. "Yes. At least for now," he sounded resigned. "Ben and Serena?" enquired Blair. "Yeah. They are playing 'scrabble'", Dan was sounding upset. "Humphrey", Blair began. "Since when did Serena play 'scrabble'?" he interrupted. Blair laughed out loud at that. She and Dan had much similar thoughts. "I have an idea", she said to him. "What?" he asked. "Why don't you come over? We could watch a movie or something".

"That's a good idea. Except that I just thought of a better one", Dan said slowly. "Listening", she replied. "Why don't we go over to my mom's to give her the gift?" he suggested. "Dan, didn't you say our mother's birthday was next week?" she asked. "Yes. And it's almost next week. And my mom's at home. I know coz she texted me".

"Why would I go to give you're her gift?" Blair asked. "Because you helped me choose it. In fact, if not for you, I wouldn't even have a gift for her!" he said.

"Humphrey, I don't do public transport", she said, her nose in the air. "Then we wont go by public transport", Dan was smiling, she could tell. "But", she protested. "Wear jeans", he instructed. It sounded like he was about to hang up. "One minute" she shouted. "Jenny?" She asked carefully. "Will be in school", he answered. "See you soon". He hung up, leaving Blair to think about what had she just agreed upon doing.

She got up from the bed nevertheless, and walked over to her closet. She picked a dark blue pair of jeans and a floral-printed blouse to wear. She hurriedly slipped her feet in her favourite Prada stilettos, grabbed her purse and ran to the lift. She was just in time, as right then, the lift doors opened and Dan emerged. He looked her up and down, causing Blair to blush. She hoped he would pass that off as extra blusher on her cheeks.

"You'll do", he said nodding to himself. "c'mon", he continued, going back to the lift. Blair followed him, getting confused. If they were not going by public transport and he had told her to wear jeans, then how were they travelling?

"Vespa", he announced as they walked to a shiny scooter parked on the sidewalk outside her building. She was scared of scooters. There was no way she would sit on that thing. "Humphrey!" she exclaimed. She was going to make it clear for him. "Cool, right?" he asked, grinning. "Oh! I almost forgot. This is for you." He handed her a black helmet. She took it from him, staring at him open-mouthed. "Put it on", he said, putting his own helmet on his head and strapping it to hold it in place. When Blair hadn't moved, Dan took the helmet from her hands and strapped it on her head for her. He frowned. "I hope you hair wont be ruined". He was worried about her hair, when she was worried about her head.

"Dan", she said, shaking her head, which was feeling heavy because of the helmet. "I can't sit on that thing!"

"Have you ever ridden on a Vespa?" he enquired. In response, she looked at him with wide eyes. "I'll take that as a no", he chuckled. "There's always a first time", he continued, sitting on the scooter. "C'mon Blair", he said, patting the pillion seat. "It'll be fun!" he promised.

Blair was torn. Half of her wanted to run back to her room right away, while the other half wanted to let Dan surprise her. "I don't think 'Gossip Girl' will recognize you", Dan Said, reassuring her. Gossip Girl? Oh god! She hadn't even thought about 'Gossip Girl'? Now, she began to hyperventilate.

"Hey Blair" Dan said, taking one of her hands in his. "Look at me", he asked. She did. "Do you trust me?" he asked looking deep in her eyes. She nodded, surprising herself with the knowledge that she, Blair waldorf, trusted Dan Humphrey. "Then please", Dan motioned to the seat behind him with his eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you", he said solemnly. She believed him. She let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and moved to sit on the scooter. "Thank you" Dan whispered, squeezing her hand. A jolt of electricity passed through her at his action and the smart retort she had planned to give was forgotten in her mind. Now a new worry formed in her head. How was she going to sit so close to him when his mere touch was having this effect on her? An effect she hadn't expected?

"Blair?" Dan was still whispering. She trusted him. So she was going to do this, she decided. She settled herself on the scooter and snuggled close to Dan liking the feel of his leather jacket.

"Ready?" he asked. She managed to nod her head. "Okay. Here we go", he said. And they were flying. Dan could drive well. He was weaving in and out of traffic with expertise.

Blair liked the rush of wind on her face. She slowly began to relax. She found herself smiling and enjoying the ride. Even the traffic seemed interesting. She noticed a young girl fighting with her older brother in the backseat of the car beside them, and the driver in the front seat ignoring the children's fighting. She heard Dan chuckle. He, too, was watching the scene with her. Blair had a sudden inspiration. "Hold on", she whispered to Dan. Leaning towards the car window, she rapped smartly with her knuckles. The children stopped fighting and stared at her. Blair motioned them to open the window. The boy did so. "What happened?" Blair asked the young girl. "He took my doll!" the girl cried. "I did not!" the boy replied hotly. "You did!" the girl shouted. "Did not!" Her brother yelled. "Hey! Hey! Stop fighting!" Dan joined in. "now", Blair began, when both the children stared at them, their faces grim. "Who saw the doll last and where?"

"It was with me in the car. But he took my doll and hid her," the girl pointed at her brother. "I did not take you stupid doll!" he shouted. "My doll is not stupid!" She cried in response. Before the boy could reply however, Blair held up her hand. "I think", she said, "There has been a major misunderstanding. Does your doll have blue eyes?"She asked of the girl. She nodded. "It's on the front seat!" Blair exclaimed. "Maybe you forgot you kept it there".

"The young girl excitedly checked the front seat and exclaimed in happiness when she found her doll there. "You should say sorry to your brother" Dan suggested. The girl looked at Dan and her brother and said in a small voice, "I'm sorry Tommy". She hugged her doll tight. The boy glared at his sister and said, "Its okay. I'm glad you found your doll!" "Me too", his sister said smiling.

The light changed then and they had to move forward. As they moved, the girl said, "thank you!" to Blair and Dan. Even her brother cracked a little smile.

"Good work, waldorf!" Dan said as they raced after the car. "Thank you Humphrey", she replied. "I had an inkling the doll would ne the reason". "What I don't understand is that the driver was completely oblivious to the situation!" Dan exclaimed. "Oh, drivers are", Blair stated. As Dan raised his eyebrows, Blair continued, "I would know". Dan shook his head and looked forward.

"Here we are", Dan announced as they stopped at a modest looking two-storey house. Blair was surprised. How had they arrived so early? And she was nervous. What was she going to talk to Allison? What would she think of her accompanying Dan?

Dan parked the Vespa and collected his mother's gift bag which he had hooked under his seat. "My mom is going o be surprised!" he exclaimed as he walked towards the front door. "I'm sure", Blair said slowly. "Surprised to see the both of us with this fabulous gift for her!" Dan said, ringing the doorbell and holding up the gift bag. As Blair was about to reply to Dan, the door opened and Jenny Humphrey stood in the doorway.

"Dan!" she screamed and launched herself at her brother. "Jenny!" Dan exclaimed and hugged his sister. "You're at home?" he asked. "Yep! School left early today!" she answered. Then she turned towards, "Blair", she said, her mouth hanging open. "Who is it Jenny?" called a voice from inside, most probably Allison.

"Mom, its Dan", jenny yelled. "With a friend", she continued, looking at Blair. "Dan!" Allison came up behind Jenny. She hugged him. "What a lovely surprise!" she continued as she led them in the house. "Yeah. _Lovely_", Jenny commented, still looking at Blair and then Dan.

"Jenny, can I have a word with you", Dan asked his sister. "Sure", jenny replied. Dan looked at Blair and flashed a brief reassuring smile. Then he and Jenny disappeared.

"Please sit", Allison said to Blair as they settled in comfortable sofas. "Haven't I seen you before?" she enquired. "Yes", Blair nodded. "At thanksgiving in Mr. Humphrey's house. I'm Blair waldorf".

"Oh yes!" Allison exclaimed. "Aren't you Serena's friend?" before Blair could reply, however Jenny and Dan re-emerged and Jenny said, "and Eleanor waldorf's daughter". Allison looked at Blair and beamed. "Jenny is forever going on about you and your mother". "About me?" Blair looked at Jenny. "Yes", she said. "You have impeccable taste. And your mother is a fabulous designer", she continued.

Dan chuckled. Everyone looked at him. "A dictator of taste", he said looking at Blair. She smiled. "How about some Apple pie?" Allison asked of everyone. She smiled and rose from the sofa, headed to the kitchen. There was an uncomfortable silence till she returned and placed delicious Apple pie on the coffee table near the sofa.

"Mom", Dan said, "happy Birthday!" he handed her the gift bag. "Dan!" she exclaimed. "Open it!" he said. Allison traced her fingers over the elegantly patterned 'EW' on the bag, making Jenny gasp. She took the box out of the bag and unwrapped it carefully. Opening the lid of the dress box, she gasped when she saw the wine-coloured gown. She held it up in her hands and felt the soft material of the gown. "Oh Dan!" she exclaimed, "It's so beautiful!"

"It's exquisite!" Jenny said, staring at the gown. "Blair helped me pick it out. In fact, if not for her, I wouldn't have been able to choose a gift for you", Dan said. "Thank you Blair", Allison said, looking at Blair, smiling widely. And then she got up and hugged Dan. "Mom, those new earrings will match your gown perfectly!" Jenny said. "Yes, they will", Allison said, still admiring the gown.

"Why don't you go try it on", Blair suggested. Dan's mother looked at her and then nodded thoughtfully. "Go mom", Dan encouraged. "Wear those earrings as well" Jenny commanded as Allison headed to the stairs. She nodded, smiling at Jenny.

Just as Allison disappeared in her room, Dan's phone rang. He looked at it, and then muttered, "I've to take this". He excused himself and went in the kitchen.

"So Blair", Jenny began. Blair looked at her. "Why don't you have some pie?" Blair said, "Jenny, get to the point". "Dan told me that you're his friend", she sighed.

"I'm", Blair stated. "Are you really?" Jenny asked, raising her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" Blair asked. Jenny sat on the far end of the sofa, picked up a plate of pie and said, "You know what I mean Blair. Is this some new scheme of yours?"

"No", Blair said quietly. "Dan is my friend. And a very good friend at that".

"That's what Dan said", Jenny looked at her. "It is true", she answered. "How come? You never even talked to Dan before. And now suddenly you are friends?"

As Blair was about to answer, Jenny interrupted her, "all I'm saying is that Dan is my brother. He is a fantastic brother. Furthermore, he is genuinely a nice guy. I don't want him to get hurt".

"I won't hurt him!" Blair exclaimed. "Or at least I don't want to hurt him. This is not part of any scheme. We are actually, unbelievably friends. And I know Dan is a nice guy. You don't have anything to worry about", she finished.

Jenny listened patiently. "I believe you", she said. "But Dan's got me if something does happen". Blair nodded her head.

Allison came in the room then. "Mom!" Jenny exclaimed. "You look wonderful" Dan said, emerging from the kitchen, placing his phone inside his jacket. Allison was looking fabulous in the gown, it complimented her complexion well. The earrings Jenny spoke about were long and wine-coloured, matching the gown perfectly. She beamed at all of them and hugged Dan and Jenny. She came over to hug Blair and said, "thank you" with such genuineness that Blair blushed. Nobody had thanked her with such sincerity.

Now she knew where Dan inherited his niceness from. Jenny had it too. Only it had got lost in the 'Upper east side'. So she was stuck here, with her mom. But she seemed happy enough.

"Why hasn't anyone eaten?" Allison asked in a dismayed voice. Blair and Dan picked up plates of pie, Dan settling besides her on the sofa.

"Do you know where Dan went before calling me?" Blair asked Jenny. Her eyes widened even before Blair mentioned the name of the store and she whacked Dan on his arm. "Dan!" she screamed. He looked at her. "You're on 'Gossip Girl'! Being in that store is social suicide!"

"It's the closest to the loft!" Dan defended himself. "Exactly", Blair smiled. "Thank god Blair helped you out! Who knows what you would've got mom for her birthday!"

"Nothing. Because everything looked the same to him", Blair stated. "Yeah. It did", Dan admitted sheepishly. "Anyways, I'm really glad both of you came here", Allison smiled at Dan and Blair. "Me too", they said in unison and then looked at each other.

"Me three", Jenny said, raising her eyebrows and looking at her brother and Blair Waldorf.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for updating late!

_**BekaRoo:**__ thanks for your awesome reviews! I was a little concerned about bringing Jenny in the story...but jenny is an important part of Dan's life! I was really happy that you like ch.2! Here's hopin u like the upcoming chps as well! Happy reading! Do review!_

_**Nellbell222:**__ thanks a lot for your lovely reviews! Do keep reading and reviewing!_

_**To all my readers, reviews are welcome!**_

_Chapter 3: Life-changing Kiss_

It had been a week since Dan and Blair had gone to meet his mother. The ride back home had been…no other words for it, 'romantic'. Dan had driven carefully. He had even stopped and pointed out places of interest to Blair. It had been late when he stopped under Blair's building. They had ended up staying for dinner at Allison's. It had been a lot of fun what with Blair and Jenny pulling Dan's leg and Allison joining in once in a while.

Blair had dismounted from the 'Vespa' and was struggling with the helmet. "Here", Dan said and helped her undo the strap holding it in place. "I hope you had a good time", he had said. "Er…is your hair fine?" he had rushed on.

"I enjoyed myself a lot!" Blair had exclaimed. "And my hair, though not fine, will do", she had assured him with a smile. "I'm glad you had fun Blair", Dan had said seriously.

Blair hadn't really stopped to think, before she had given him a quick peck on the cheek, murmured 'good night' and turned and rushed into her building, but she had heard Dan's answering 'good night'.

All this had happened a week ago, but Blair still thought about it everyday. She even managed to blush every time she thought of the good night kiss. But college these past few days had been very hectic. Assignments were pouring in and guest lectures were arranged at odd timings.

She hadn't had time to call him. No, that was a lie. She just hadn't called him. But he hadn't called as well. She was a bit miffed at him. He should have called by now. At least to enquire about her well-being. Weren't they supposed to be friends? What if she had died in the past few days? But for all Dan cared, she could have already been dead.

There was also constant feeling of uncertainty. Were she and Dan only friends? Or was it more than that? Was only Blair beginning to feel that way or Dan felt that way too? Maybe that's why he hadn't called. Dan had taken ages to ask Serena out. Serena?

Oh god! Blair sighed. How could she feel this way about Dan? She couldn't. Dan and Serena were meant to be. And Serena was her best friend! It was a surprise this thought hadn't crossed her mind before today. Maybe Dan had already thought about it. What must he have thought? Blair was going mad at home, these thoughts circling her mind over and over like some determined top spinning her head off. And she hadn't even thought about Chuck. As yet.

It was when she was making Dorota arrange her clothes according to colour that her phone rang. Blair saw who the caller was and decided, just for the heck of it to make him wait. She knew he wouldn't hang up, and he didn't. The phone continued to ring. Grinning, she pressed 'answer'.

"Hey Blair!" Dan exclaimed at the other end. He seemed to be relived. Blair didn't speak. "So...umm…how are you?" he asked. Blair felt tempted to throw 'what do you care?' at him but maintained her silence. "Look, I was really busy these past few days. College was a nightmare!" he exclaimed. "And now I don't see you in college anymore!" he added.

"Do you mean to say that made your college 'life' a nightmare?" she asked stonily. "No. No. Blair!" he exclaimed. He rushed to explain. "What I meant was that college this past week was a nightmare. And had you been in NYU, it could have been a little bearable. And we could have fun together". Blair thought about what he had said as he spoke, "It's funny, you know. When we were together at NYU, we weren't friends. Now you are at Columbia, and we are friends". She smiled. It was true. Though they didn't share any classes together at NYU, she and Dan were together. And then they weren't on such good terms. But she wondered if she had still been there, she and Dan could have done assignment together, shared classes too, if they had wanted.

"But now that you are at Columbia, we don't see each other everyday", Dan said. They didn't see each other everyday even at NYU, but they did bump into each other more often. "Like I told you, last week was..."

"A nightmare!" Blair completed the sentence. "Mine too!" she continued. "You wouldn't believe me, Dan. Classes, classes and more classes! All guest lectures of the entire year were held in this week!" Dan smiled. The storm had passed. Blair believed him. More so because she herself had the same kind of experience. "Dan! You there?" she enquired. "Yes, I'm listening. Feels like we had a similar kind of bad week". "Tell me about it", she grumbled.

"So, wassup?" he asked. "Dorota is arranging my wardrobe according to colour", Blair answered. Dan laughed. "You find it funny?" she snapped. "Do you know how helpful it will be, to have all my clothes according to colour? It'll save time when I need to dress in a hurry". "I can imagine Blair. And that's why I'm laughing", he chuckled. She pretended to have got it. She didn't manage to fool him. "Dorota must be having a hard time, Blair. You have ALL colours in your wardrobe!" he explained. Blair looked at Dorota from where she was perched at the edge of her bed. Dorota was indeed struggling. She had two dresses in each hand. One was a turquoise strapless dress and the other, a deep purple off-shouldered one. She seemed to be in a dilemma as to which to put on the rack first as both belonged to the same colour family.

"I guess you are right", Blair said reluctantly. Dan smirked. "How long will it take?" "You are asking this because?" she said. "I don't want Dorota to be stuck in your closet!" he laughed.

"Yeah. Because then she wont be able to make it for her date with you", Blair said, only just managing to not laugh. Dorota chose just that moment to look at Blair, confusion evident on her face. She still hadn't managed to decide which dress could be arranged first. Blair couldn't control it then and burst out laughing. Dorota's confusion grew and she stared from Blair to the dresses and then back to Blair.

"No Blair. I'm starving and am ordering pizza. Thought maybe you could join me?"

"Only if 'I' make the orders. I'm not eating _garlic_ again!" she managed, because she was still chuckling. "Fine. Don't keep me waiting", he said. "Dan!" she shouted before he could hang up. "I just remembered. Dorota loves _garlic_ pizza. Don't you Dorota?" she asked her, beginning to laugh again. "Waldorf, shut up!" Dan said and flipped his phone shut.

Blair was still laughing when she took the off-shouldered dress from Dorota, blew her a kiss and went to change. "Lonely boy", Dorota muttered, shaking her head and continuing with her work.

"Dan?" Blair said softly. He was not crying but his eyes were closed and his face, unreadable. Blair took his hand and sat looking at him, waiting for him to open his eyes. Tears poured unstopped down her cheeks. They had just seen the movie '_A walk to_ _remember_'. It was an incredibly moving film. Blair was moved to tears and was crying (quietly) through the last end of the movie. Dan hadn't cried (as yet) but he was moved too. As the credits had started rolling, he had sighed deeply and rested his head against the wall. He had then closed his eyes.

The movie talked about true love- between Cancer stricken Jamie Sullivan who changes Landon Carter's life. Then Landon strives to fulfill each of Jamie's wishes. It was based on the novel by Nicholas Sparks of the same name. Both Blair and Dan had read the novel and loved it. But both had refrained from watching the movie thinking it might not live up to the book. But it had. And both of them were moved by the beautiful portrayal of the love story.

After ordering 'Thai spicy hot garlic chicken' (for Dan) and 'Katoang', which were light crisy-baked tarts stuffed with

Cury-soy veggies and 'Stuffed chicken with mushroom veloute' (for Blair), as both of them hadn't been in the mood for pizza, they had settled to watch the movie.

Dan opened his eyes and turned to look at Blair. Her tears had dried on her cheeks.

"That was one good movie", he stated. "Yes", Blair agreed. They both sat still for a moment, absorbed in their thoughts.

Then suddenly Dan said, "You want to watch a fun movie?" "Now?" , asked Blair. "Now", Dan confirmed. Blair smiled.  
>Dan started flipping through his collection of movie DVD's. Blair got off the couch and joined him. They finally picked the animated flick, <em>"Finding Nemo".<em>

"No sooner had the movie started than Blair kicked off her silver stilettos and curled up near Dan. They were watching the movie and didn't realize when they both fell asleep.

Dan was the one who woke up. He blinked, disoriented. He slowly realized that both of them had fallen asleep on the couch, Blair's head on his shoulder. They had slept through the entire movie, which they hardly watched. Dan was too stiff from sitting in the same position for a long time and had thus awakened. He looked at his watch. It was late. Really late for Blair to go back home. He supposed she could stay the night. If she didn't mind. He looked at Blair. She was completely out. He sighed. Waking Blair Waldorf when she was fast asleep would be a task, not to mention the consequences if he was successful.

"Blair", Dan said, shaking her a little. She moved, but only so. He made a decision. He prodded her until she was standing, and then carefully carried her into his room, laying her down on his bed. Blair made a sound of contentment. Dan smiled.

He was about to pull the sheets over her when he realized that Blair would be used to soft sheets. He didn't think he had any soft sheets nor would Blair notice. But no, she was Blair. She would notice. He decided he would at least look for soft sheets. If he didn't find any, he would cover her with his own sheets.

He went to his closet, thinking that maybe Lily; his step mom could have brought some soft sheets, when all of them, including him had thought that Georgina's son, Milo, was his. He shook his head, frowning at the memory. He was seriously foolish at that time.

He was in luck. Lily had indeed got new, amazingly soft sheets for him. He pulled them out and spread them lightly over Blair, tucking her in. he was tempted to give her a good night kiss, but decided against it.

He returned to the living room. He shut his laptop, did the dishes and kicked off his shoes. He lied down on the couch, yawning widely. He was almost falling asleep when he thought he heard Blair cough. He had left the door to his room open, if Blair woke up and wanted to call him.

His eyes snapped open. He got up and padded softly to his room. Blair had rolled over to her left side, facing the door. She coughed as Dan reached the doorway, placing her hand over her mouth. Dan smiled. Even in her sleep, Blair was immaculate in her manners.

He remained standing in the doorway, drinking the sight of a sleeping Blair Waldorf. Her wavy hair was tousled, framing her face. He kept looking at her, realizing how much he liked her. He wanted to wake her up, run his fingers through her silky hair and kiss her till she was completely awake. He was shocked, wondering at the depth of his feelings for her.

As if on cue, Blair opened her eyes, looking right at him. She slowly got up and looked at him. He had a tender expression on his face.

Looking at her awake, Dan took a few steps towards the bed and said, "Hey".

Blair smiled sleepily. That smile quickened his heartbeat. He gently sat down on the bed, his expression no longer tender. He lifted a hand hesitantly and touched her hair, his fingers feeling its softness. Blair closed her eyes, leaning her face into his hand.

She opened her eyes, mirroring what Dan's open face showed. Desire. He leaned towards her slowly, stopping when their faces were very close, their breaths coming faster. Blair tilted her face upward and their lips met.

It was the gentlest yet mind-blowing kiss! Blair wouldn't be sure how long they were kissing, but it was beautiful.

Dan broke the kiss, looking at Blair in amazement. Blair smiled, looking at him. "Surprised?" she asked. "Yes", he answered. Blair's smile widened. "Aren't you surprised?" he asked. She thought about it. Dan had been a fantastic kisser. "A little", she said.

"You were…" she stopped mid-sentence, blushing furiously. "You too", Dan said softly.

Blair and Dan both sat for a minute reliving the moment. Blair heard Dan get up from the bed and she looked up.

"We should sleep", he said, then realizing that his words might be mistaken, said, "It's really late…and…uh…" He started backing away.

"Wait Dan", Blair called. He turned around. "Why don't you sleep with me?" she asked. When Dan simply looked at her, she blushed and elaborated, "You don't have to sleep on the couch in your own house, Humphrey". As Dan began to shake his head in disagreement, she patted the space beside her and said, "Your bed is huge. There's enough room for the both of us". This time she did not blush but held Dan's eyes. He looked at her, and then slowly nodded.

He came around to the other side of the bed and settled on the furtherest corner, as far from Blair as possible.

Blair smiled. This was his house! Not to mention his room and bed. She was the one crashing there. If it had been any other guy in this situation, especially after that life-changing kiss, he wouldn't have even waited for an invitation.

But this was Dan Humphrey. He was special. Blair just couldn't imagine how she had disliked him earlier.

She looked at him and said, "Dan?" "Hmm…?" he asked, staring at the ceiling. "These sheets are super soft", she praised. He chuckled. "What?" she asked her voice a bit petulant. He shook his head, still smiling.

"Humphrey!" she began but he interrupted her. "Go to sleep", he instructed. "But", Blair protested. He mimed locking his lips and throwing the invisible key away. Before Blair could say anything else, he firmly shut his eyes.

She was miffed. Why couldn't he talk? As if in answer, she yawned hugely. Then she blinked at Dan, and unwillingly began to smile. Dan knew her so well. She was really tired. What had she thought earlier? About her and Dan's kiss? Life-changing. Well, she was right. Dan had changed her life. If she was more honest with herself, Dan had changed her. She had become a better person.

She looked at the sleeping form of Dan. He could be so infuriating sometimes, like right now, or the innumerable times when she had ordered and later, even begged him to let her revamp his wardrobe. But he was resolute. But he could be so cute at other times. No, she corrected herself; he was cute all the time. Only she had noticed it a bit late.

He was smart and intelligent. And with her fashion direction, looked pretty dapper. She was beginning to like Dan. She laughed out loud. Of course, she liked Dan! She wouldn't be here, staring at him, if she didn't!

She rolled over on her side, facing Dan, who looked deeply asleep. Smiling widely, happy and at peace, she closed her eyes. In no time, Blair was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!

**Magicandrainbows**: hey! I'm glad you liked my story! I love 'A Walk to Remember'! Both the both and movie! Keep reading and reviewing!

**BekaRoo**: I'm really happy that you liked chap. 3! You have been my regular reviewer! Looking forward to your reviews!

**Bloodyhell95**: thanks for adding my story to your 'favourites'! Continue reading! Do review!

**Youfugly**: thanks for your lovely review! It thrilled me that you found the characters right!

Chapter 4: How did this happen?

Blair Waldorf opened her eyes. Her phone was ringing. She got up trying to find it. The ringing seemed to be coming from the living room.

Recollecting that she had left her phone in her bag which was where she had left it, on the couch after she had fallen asleep. She tiptoed slowly to the living room, careful not to wake Dan, her phone still ringing incessantly. Whoever was calling her didn't want to give up. She dug her phone out of her bag, saw the caller was Dorota and took the call. After reassuring her that she was fine and would return soon, she hung up.

Blair flopped on the couch, closing her eyes. Hadn't she fallen asleep here? Then how had she ended up in Dan's bed? He must have carried her. Blair blushed, remembering his touch yesterday, when he had run his fingers through her hair. This brought back the memory of their kiss and she blushed harder. It had been beautiful!

Suddenly she wanted to wake Dan up. She went into his room and nearly laughed when she saw how he was sleeping. Dan's one hand was hanging over the side of the bed and his mouth was slightly open. He was still on the further most corner of the bed and looked about to fall off. His hand had already skidded off the bed. He was trying to keep his distance from Blair, letting her sleep comfortably. She realized this as she saw just how little space of the bed Dan was sleeping on.

She climbed on the bed and was about to wake him when she had an idea. Why not take a snap of a sleeping, open-mouthed Dan and send it to 'Gossip Girl'? She smiled. She almost took his picture then changed her mind. No, that would be mean. She couldn't send it to 'Gossip Girl'. But she could still take his picture and keep it in her phone. That seemed better. So she clicked a photo of a sleeping Dan who was looking very adorable. She would always smile whenever she looked at this picture. She couldn't stop smiling even now. She saved the photo as his display picture, where it would flash on her phone screen every time that he would call her.

She then shook his shoulder and said "Dan?" there was no effect. She shook his shoulder harder and said loudly, "Dan!" he stirred, tucking his hanging arm under him, and turning his head to face her. "Hey", he said sleepily. His eyes cracked open a little. "Good morning", he mumbled, promptly falling asleep.

Blair smiled. She was thinking of smacking his head to wake him, and then thought maybe she should make herself presentable first. She got off the bed, straightened her dress, and then proceeded to wash her face, do her hair and make a fresh pot of coffee for them both.

When she went to Dan's room later, she found him awake, sitting up, leaning against the headboard, looking morosely at his phone. He looked up when he saw her and his face lit up, the morose expression disappearing completely. It was as if the sight of Blair had made his day.

"You are up", she said. "Yes. Sorry was waking up late", he apologized. He threw his mobile on the bed and got up, gathering the sheets. "I made coffee", Blair said. Dan froze, stopping in his action of folding the sheets. "Humphrey", Blair said, feeling a little miffed. "I _can_ make coffee". Dan laughed. "I know Blair", he said, resuming folding the sheets. "I was just surprised. I should have made coffee".

Blair shrugged, and then said, "I should go". Dan stopped a second time. "Go?" he repeated blankly. "You know, home", she explained. "Dorota is waiting for me", she continued. "No! No", Dan shook his head, "Stay. For…breakfast". Blair looked at him. "I can cook!" he rushed on. This made Blair smile. She folded her arms across her chest and asked, "What can you cook?"

Dan waved his hand, "a lot of things". Blair raised her eyebrows. Still smiling she began, "Dan..." But he held up his hand, threw the sheets back on the bed, giving up on them and moved to his closet. He opened the door and stuck his head in, searching for something. Blair was confused. He kept looking. She was growing more confused when Dan seemed to find what he was looking for. He held a plastic shopping bag in his hand which he offered to Blair. "For you", he said.

Blair took the bag, curious. Inside was a pair of female light blue jeans. "For helping me with mom's gift", he said. "You didn't have to", Blair said, noticing that the jeans were his size and were from 'Levi's'. "I wanted to", he said.

Blair looked at him, not knowing what to say. So she simply thanked him. "You can wear whatever you like", he gestured toward his closet. Then he smiled at her and left the room. It seemed like Dan wasn't going to let her go without breakfast. She moved towards his closet, not surprised to see everything arranged neatly.

His jackets and suits were hung in a row, and his jeans were placed in another rack. He had separate piles of shirts and T-shirts. She chose a red and black stripped full-sleeved shirt and went to the bathroom.

After having a quick shower, Blair tried the jeans that Dan had gifted her and saw that they fit perfectly. She wore his shirt over the jeans and on an impulse pulled her hair up with pins. She rolled the sleeves of the shirt up till her elbows and looked in the mirror. She decided to forego make-up and made her way outside.

She found Dan near the kitchen counter. He had showered and changed into black jeans and a plain dark blue T-shirt. His hair was still wet from the shower. He had poured the coffee in two mugs and was drinking from one of them. He had placed one hand on the counter, drumming his fingers on them and was standing with his one foot propped against the other, like a hermit practicing penance. He looked deep in thought, his eyebrows furrowed. "So?" Blair said, startling him. "What are we having for breakfast?"

He looked at her. And kept looking at her. Blair could feel her cheeks warm up. Finally he said, "You clean up good Waldorf". He took the coffee mug and placed it in her hands. "That shirt looks better on you than it does on me".

Still blushing, she didn't say anything. She walked over to the stool at the counter and sat, taking a sip of the coffee.

"We are having doughnuts", he announced. "You can make doughnuts?" Blair asked, she sounded astounded. "Well…no", Dan replied. "But I've ordered them from the best bakery. It's just around the corner", he finished.

"Hmm..." she raised her eyebrows. "I thought you were a good cook?" "I am", Dan asserted. "Along with the doughnuts we are also having 'spicy sandwiches'!"

"Here's how you make them", he waved at the counter where there were a number of ingredients assembled. Blair hadn't noticed it earlier, watching Dan drink coffee.

"Oh", she said, noticing an assorted mix of raw vegetables, smartly sliced and a huge loaf of bread. Dan proceeded to divide the loaf into equal pieces and made four jumbo size sandwiches in no time, two for each of them. "Why are they called 'spicy'?" Blair enquired. "You'll see", he smiled. He was cleaning the counter when the doorbell rang. "Just in time", he said, "could you get that Blair?" he asked, walking towards his room. She nodded and opened the door. The doughnuts had arrived. Dan returned with his wallet and paid the delivery guy. Then he arranged the doughnuts and 'spicy' sandwiches on two dishes and said, "Something sweet and something spicy".

Blair smiled. She felt at home with Dan. He asked whether she would like to have 'orange juice' with the breakfast and got up to get it when she agreed. As soon as he returned with two glasses of juice, he asked, "Do you want to watch '_Finding Nemo_'? We never really finished it last night". Blair noticed that Dan blushed when he said 'last night'. Lowering her eyes, she said, "sure".

They had their breakfast watching the movie. The doughnuts were delicious. When Blair had a bite of the sandwich, she exclaimed "Dan!" she smiled at her. "Spicy?" he asked her. "Yes", she agreed, nodding her head. "But just about right. Not to mention tasty". Dan bowed his head. Blair giggled. "But…" she began. "Mint", Dan interrupted. "Aha!" she exclaimed in understanding.

They watched the entire movie together, laughing in unison. Dan would have never thought that he and Blair would have similar tastes in not only movies but also music.

They were clearing the dishes when Dan's phone rang. He went to get it from his room, and came back with the same morose expression on his face, which he had worn in the morning.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked with concern. "Stupid reminder", he muttered. Blair raised her eyebrows. "Book review", Dan rolled his eyes.

She slapped her forehead. "I've to edit my report!"

"I better leave", she stated. As Dan came around the counter to do the dishes, Blair shook her head. "I'll do the dishes". His eyes widened. "You did them last night", she added, moving towards the sink. "Are you sure?" he asked his voice worried.

"Humphrey!" she exclaimed, turning around to find Dan standing very close to her. He placed his hands on either side of her, effectively trapping her. "Yes", she swallowed.

"Can you ask Dorota to mail you your report? Then you could work here. On my laptop", he said, his voice soft. Blair would have agreed to anything Dan would have asked then. She nodded mutely.

"Cool!" he said, grinning and backing away, happy to know that Blair would stay a while longer. Blair started breathing again and started with the dishes. As she worked, she thought about what Dan had asked. She wanted to spend more time with Dan. But she also wanted to work on her project report. If both could be accomplished together, it would be simply fabulous!

"Dan, wouldn't you need your laptop?" she asked him as she dried her hands. "Book review", he said, from where he was settled on the armchair, pointing at a thick book in his lap. He was making notes on post-its and marking the place of importance in the book. "Tomorrow is only a small presentation, to give the gist of the book. The actual book-review is to be submitted later".

Blair went and flopped on the couch, retrieving her phone from her bag and messaging Dorota. "What's this for?" she asked Dan, indicating the book.

"Extra credit", he replied. Blair shook her head, staring at him. Here, she was struggling with her regular course credits and Dan was doing an _extra_ credit. It was so…..Dan.

Seeing that Dorota answered in the affirmative, Dan connected his laptop to the internet and both of them started working. They both talked little but worked harmoniously. Dan was reviewing an 'Indian History' book, which caused Blair to roll her eyes. She was working on the initial report of her Social Psychology _'Interpersonal Attraction'_ project. She edited and proof-read her report and then mailed it to her professor.

"Doesn't this project involve surveys and stuff?" Dan enquired. Blair nodded. "So you have them ready?" he asked. "Yep!" she answered, smiling. "They are right here", she pointed to her e-mail account. "All you have to do is print them", Dan observed. Blair confirmed the same, smiling widely.

"Isn't this a partner project?" he asked. Blair's smile wavered a bit. "Yes. But Blair Waldorf doesn't need a partner".

Dan felt bad. He shouldn't have asked the question. Knowing Blair, no one would have wanted to partner her in the project. "I could help. Don't you need to interview couples?"

"Yes. But…" Blair fumbled. "Strictly on a volunteer basis", Dan offered.

"On one condition", Blair announced.

Dan raised his eyebrows. "Lunch is on me", she said. He laughed.

"Are we on couple number 'five' or 'six'?" Blair asked in an exhausted voice. "Six, I think", Dan answered.

They were both sprawled across Blair's bed in her room, surrounded by questionnaires. They had together got about ten couples to fill Blair's project questionnaire. She needed thirty filled questionnaires for her project. At this speed, she would be done in no time. There was still a whole week for her to collate the results of her project survey: to see whether they matched or proved her various hypotheses on _'Interpersonal Attraction'_. She had made Dan answer the survey too. For fun!

Both of them had pretended to be together, parading around as a couple the entire day. It seemed as a good idea to convince couples to agree to fill up the questionnaire. (Dan's suggestion. It had worked!)

They were reading the answers and separating the questionnaires according to number. Dan had just reached the question: 'what do you do when you get worked up?' in answer, the guy had written: 'I play ball'. Dan snorted. Then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Blair asked suspiciously. Dan got up, moved closer to her and pointed towards the question, all the while laughing. Blair took the questionnaire from him and read the question.

"I'm sure…..he meant ...football", she sputtered. This got Dan laughing harder.

"Dan!" she cried. "Stop it!" He was holding his stomach and wiping his eyes. "All he said was that he plays ball!" Blair said, shrugging. Dan raised her eyebrows and guffawed. Blair couldn't help smiling then. She started laughing too. She had to admit, it did sound funny.

Dan started tickling her. "Dan!" she screamed. She tried to retaliate by tickling him. Somehow, Dan ended up falling on Blair and both of them stared at each other, their laughter dying. They looked at each other some more and then they were kissing. It was brief but very sweet.

Blair sighed when Dan drew back. He chuckled, then settled comfortably on the bed, pulling Blair with him, where she snuggled in his arms, his head on her hair, breathing in its strawberry fragrance.

They were sitting like that, comfortable and content to be with each other, when Dorota found them. Her face turned pale.

"Hey! Dorota!" Dan greeted her.

"Miss Blair", Dorota said weakly, indicating the tray she had brought which held two fruit bowls. Blair had asked her to get a healthy snack for them.

Blair got up lazily from Dan's embrace and came to take the tray from Dorota. "Dorota, you know what?" Dan asked. Dorota looked stricken.

"We had to get some questionnaires filled for Blair's project survey. One of the questions…."

Blair whirled around and stared at Dan.

"Was 'what do you do when you get worked up?' you know what that means, right?" he continued.

"One of the guys who filled the questionnaire wrote…." He stopped mid sentence. A banana had hit him squarely on the forehead. It landed on the bed. He touched the spot where it had hit him and started laughing. He picked up the banana, peeled it and took a bite. Blair still had her hand in the fruit bowl and she was frowning at him.

"You know what he answered?" Dan asked Dorota. He grinned. This time he ducked in time and the apple that Blair had thrown landed on the pillow.

"He said…." Dan continued. "Dan!" Blair shouted, but even she was laughing.

Turning towards Dorota, she pointed, "You! Out!" she all but threw Dorota out of her room.

Outside the door, Dorota could hear Blair attacking Dan. But both of them were laughing.

"Lonely boy", Dorota sighed, not understanding what was happening.

It was after another hour that all the questionnaires were sorted out. They had filed them. Dan was sitting on the floor against Blair's bed.

Blair was sitting cross-legged, writing on the file, its title, _'Interpersonal Attraction'_.

It struck Dan then. This was the perfect moment. He took a deep breath. Gathering up all his courage, he spoke, "Blair?"

"Hmm…" she said, without looking at him. "Would you go out with me?"

Blair stopped writing and looked at him. Dan blushed. He thought he should have got down on one knee.

"How did this happen?" Blair mused.

"Interpersonal Attraction", Dan answered. Both of them looked at each other and smiled.

Blair shook her head and got up to keep the file on her study table. When she turned around, she found Dan on one knee. Blair gasped. Taking both her hands in his, he said, "Blair Waldorf, would you honour me by agreeing to have dinner with me tonight?" he waited with bated breath for her answer.

Blair pretended to think about it. Then she looked at Dan and grinned, "Of course!"

He laughed in relief, got up and gave her a quick hug. Then he moved to grab his bag, when Blair said, "Humphrey, you better make it good!"

"You bet!" he replied with a huge smile. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Winking, he slung his bag over his shoulder and left, leaving Blair standing, smiling goofily.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys!

**BekaRoo**: I love the fun loving Blair too! Keep reviewing!

**Mearel, Magnus, 23bNrAuLcEays**: thanks for your lovely reviews! I'm thrilled that more readers are reviewing my story! Looking forward to more reviews!

**Bloodyhell95, Youfugly, Magicandrainbows and Nellbell222**: where are my reviews?

To all my readers reviews are most welcome!

Chapter 5: _Gossip Girl_

Dan was already dressed. It was still early but he wanted everything to be perfect. He had chosen a black suit but was unsure of whether or not to wear a tie. Standing in front of the mirror, he looked at himself. He got even more confused.

That's when he heard Ben banging his closet door a second time in the other room. What was wrong? He thought he should go ask him. But before that, he needed to settle the 'tie' issue. An idea occurred to him. Why not call Blair and ask her? Much better than messing up. He liked the idea. He started to look for his phone. He couldn't find it anywhere. It was not on his desk or bed, or even in his suit pockets. Where was his phone? At that moment his eyes fell on his discarded jeans on the floor. He picked it up and found his mobile in the back pocket. He was surprised to find the message light blinking. It could be Blair. He immediately flipped his phone open and gasped. It was a 'Gossip Girl' blast.

'_**Hello Upper East-Siders**__._

_Break__- __ing news__: looks like S and her new squeeze have called it quits. Wonder why it took so long?_

_You know you love me._

_Xoxo,_

_**Gossip Girl.'**_

Dan looked in the direction of Ben's closed door. He had to find out what had exactly happened. Hesitantly, he knocked on Ben's door.

"Come in", he called. Dan turned the doorknob and entered the room. He found Ben throwing his clothes on the bed, where two huge suitcases were placed.

"Dan", Ben greeted him. "Ben", Dan replied. "This news…..about", he continued, holding his phone out. "Me and Serena?" Ben asked. Dan nodded. "True", Ben answered, now packing books in one of the suitcases.

"How?" Dan asked slowly." "Why?"

Ben looked at him. "The topic of her mother is the 'why' and the 'how'…" he motioned towards Dan's phone. Dan looked at the blast. Underneath was a picture of Serena and Ben walking in opposite directions.

"You guys fought?" Dan asked. "All the time", Ben replied.

"Either it was about my mother who wants me to return home which makes sense to me now. I'm termed a criminal here in New York. Though I'd still be a criminal back home, people still believe in me. I'll have more opportunities. And it was not like Serena's mom was going to own up. Make my way easier". He angrily snatched a shirt to fold.

"So…you are leaving?" Dan asked. "Yes. Tomorrow", Ben looked up. "I guess I was in your way". Dan looked at him in puzzlement. "I was between you and Serena", Ben explained.

Dan began shaking his head. "C'mon Dan, seriously. You and Serena were meant to be". Dan simply looked at him. Were he and Serena really meant to be? 

"Where's she now?" he asked Ben. "She's not coming here, if that's what you mean. At least till I'm still here". Dan nodded.

"She might have gone to her friend's place. What's her name?" Ben said, trying to recollect. "Blair Waldorf", Dan supplied, starting to colour even with the simple mention of Blair's name.

"Yeah. She should be there. But I'm sure she'll here as soon as I'm gone".

"She knows you are leaving?" Dan asked.

"Guessed as much", Ben shrugged. "Like I said, I'm out of here". Saying so, he shut his suitcase, clanging its lid firmly.

"I just don't understand how that _Blair_ can even be called a 'friend'?" he said, moving to collect his stuff from the drawers.

"Blair is a very good friend", Dan stated in a resolute voice. Ben's head snapped up surprised. "Really?" he asked in a doubtful voice. "Really", Dan confirmed.

Ben shrugged, letting it go. "Why don't you go meet her?" Ben suggested. When Dan didn't answer, Ben turned around to look at him.

Dan was staring open-mouthed at his phone. "I think I'll do just that", he said, nodded at Ben and hurried out.

Blair's phone buzzed. She ignored it. She was applying the finishing touches to her make-up. She had known what she was going to wear when Dan asked her out. She was wearing the silver strapless dress that Dan had chosen for her from her mother's boutique. She had braided her hair into a loose plait on one side of her face and kept her make-up simple. She knew that Dan liked it to keep it simple.

She had been surprised when Dan had messaged her where he was taking her. But she knew the primary reason for him doing so was that he knew Blair liked to dress according to the place and occasion. But what had touched her was the fact that he had remembered her favourite restaurant and managed t make reservations as well.

Blair smiled. Dan's text had somehow made it concrete, that they were actually going out, for their first 'official' date.

She was scrutinizing herself in the mirror, for Dan's benefit. She knew that they were both perfectionists. They wanted things done in a particular manner in a specific amount of time.

Blair thought she looked good. She had chosen her accessories for her dress with special care. In her neck was a beaded necklace which resembled pearls- the beads were placed at intervals and the long neckpiece, which was very delicate, was loped around her neck, the remaining hanging over her dress till her waist. She had worn earrings which matched the neckpiece but which weren't as well. Blair had fretted over her footwear for a long time. Finally, she had picked a pair of plain silver gladiators with 'tie-up' strings on her legs.

They were shoes that she had bought at one of the boutiques in Paris during her last summer vacation. She hadn't got around to using them as they were not stilettos but flats. But today, they had not only suited her dress but also went perfectly with her look.

Dorota appeared behind her then. Blair raised her eyebrows at her in the mirror. Dorota smiled and nodded her head. Dorota's approval boosted Blair's confidence.

Remembering that her phone had buzzed earlier, she went and got her phone from her bedside table. There were two 'Gossip Girl' blasts.

This was not a good time. Blair sighed. She didn't want to spoil her good mood. But it was 'Gossip Girl' and it was her occupation to blot everyone's good mood.

She checked the first blast. She frowned, not surprised. She knew that Serena and Ben wouldn't last but she hadn't expected that they would break-up so soon.

She was about to check the second blast when a voice called, "B?" accompanied by the click of heels against the stairs. Serena.

She needed her now. "In here", Blair called. After a moment, Serena appeared at Blair's door.

Both of them looked at each other. "Are you okay?" they asked in unison.

Blair got baffled. Why was Serena asking her if she was 'okay'? Serena shook her head and replies, "I'll be". Blair nodded.

"What about you?" Serena continued. Blair was about to ask her to explain what she was talking about when a panting Dorota rushed in Blair's room.

"Miss Blair", she breathed. "You have a visitor", she said in distress. She appeared to have climbed the stairs at a hurried pace.

Visitor? Blair thought. Who could it be? Dan? Was that why Dorota had panicked? But he was early. Maybe he had come as a reaction to the blast. What if now that Serena was single, he wanted to get back with her? Blair swallowed. Absorbed in her own thoughts, she hardly noticed Serena ask, "Chuck"? And Dorota nod in response.

Wait a minute. Chuck? Why was _he_ here?

Then it struck her. The explanation was the second 'Gossip Girl' blast. Quickly, she read it.

'**Spotted**: Bad Boy Bass dressed in his best with Queen B's favourite flowers. Smells like reunion to me.'

Blair's eyebrows shot up. How come chuck had come to his senses all of a sudden?

"Miss Blair?" Dorota asked in a tentative voice, bringing Blair out of her reverie.

Serena said, "I'll go to my room". Dorota bit her lip, and with a tense expression left from the room.

Blair stood with her phone in her hand. Now she understood why Serena had asked her if she was fine.

"Serena? Wait," she said. Serena was almost to the connecting door between both of their rooms. She turned.

"I don't want to face Chuck alone", she explained.

"Are you sure?" Serena asked. Blair nodded. Serena agreed.

Blair moved ahead, walking toward the staircase. Serena had promised that she come soon. Just as she reached the topmost steps, Blair's phone began to vibrate. Dan's open-mouthed sleeping picture was flashing on the screen. He was calling her.

After a quick internal debate, Blair took the call and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Blair", Dan said. He seemed to be in a hurry. "I need to talk to you. I'm coming over."

Before Blair could say a word, he had hung up. She shook her head. It wasn't the best time for Dan to come here.

As Blair was thinking, she realized that Dan would have also read the blast about Chuck. What if he was worried that she would go back to him? Even if it might hurt him, Dan would always want her to be happy. Maybe he wanted a shot at convincing her that Chuck didn't deserve her. And that she deserved better. Chuck had Dan had both always had rather low opinions of each other.

Moreover, Dan had been there when Blair's heart had literally broken to see Chuck declare his feelings for Raina. He had been a steady friend then. He would be a steady friend now. The difference was that he had become more than a friend now.

Blair smiled, only to find herself looking at Chuck. He was dressed in his best suit and was wearing the tie that she had gifted him. He beamed at her, holding a bouquet of Blair's favourite flowers in his hands. He thought that Blair had smiled for him.

Blair found that she couldn't take a step further. She was rooted to her spot, staring at Chuck. She was almost at the end of the staircase.

Out of nowhere, Serena squeezed her hand, whispering, "It'll be okay," in her ear. Then she proceeded descending the stairs, smiled at Chuck and went and settled at the nearest armchair in the living room, pretending to read a magazine. If only Serena would have the same opinion when she would find out about her and Dan. She had changed her black mini-dress for a simple full-sleeved T-shirt dress in light pink.

Chuck didn't heed any attention to the fact that Serena was in the same room. He knew that she was here only because Blair wanted her there.

Chuck walked towards Blair, stopping at the foot of the stairs. "Blair", he beamed.

"Chuck", Blair replied. Seeing him has brought a deluge of memories. Though there were many good memories, the bad ones overtook them. Blair blinked, horrified when she felt the prick of tears in her eyes. Only the sight of Chuck Bass had brought her to tears. She rapidly blinked them away.

"I'm here Blair", Chuck announced. Blair was tempted to say "so?" but she preferred not talking. She simply looked at him from the corner of her eyes, she saw Serena shaking her head.

"I can't stay away from you. You are already a successful woman in my eyes. I mean, you made me fall for you!" he chuckled at his own joke.

Blair was not moved. "Blair", he took another step forward, "I want us to be together, even if 'Bass Industries' is down in the dumps or you have to chart your career path, we'll face it together." He had a serious expression on his face but his eyes were twinkling, as if he had already taken for granted that Blair was happy to see him. From the sweep of his eyes, she had guessed that he had thought that she had dressed up for him. He did disapprove of her choice of shoes. Chuck liked in high heels.

"What about 'Raina'?" Blair asked.

"What about her?" Chuck replied in an off-hand voice.

Serena stopped pretending and turned to look at Chuck, disbelief written on her face.

"You fell for her", Blair stated, taking a step down. "I pretended to fall for her", he explained, "You knew about that", his voice had a note of impatience in it, as if he considered it a waste of time discussing Raina at all.

"You had feeling for her", Blair said quietly. Chuck looked at Blair. She could see that he was deciding whether or not to continue lying or to go with the truth, no that Blair knew everything.

Dan wouldn't have even hesitated. He would have spoken the truth. True, he had learned to lie. But some occasions demanded a lie. Chuck on the other hand….always lied. Thinking about it, Blair realized that she was tired of the lying. She had gotten used to Dan's honesty.

"Yes", chuck admitted. "I did. But it was just for sometime. It started as I wanted to save my company. But she was not you, Blair. She could never be you. You are the only one for me. We belong together". He grinned and extended the bouquet towards her.

Blair didn't accept the flowers. Serena sighed. Trying not to start crying, Blair said, "We don't belong together Chuck. Not anymore".

Chuck continued grinning. He was obviously under some wrong impression. Maybe he had expected Blair to be mean.

"What if I told you that I fell for someone else too?" Blair asked.

Chuck didn't look perturbed. He looked as if he didn't believe her. Even Serena was rolling her eyes at her.

"It's true. I did fall for someone. He was there when my heart broke seeing you and Raina together", she said to Chuck, her voice breaking. "He was there when I needed a friend," she addressed Serena.

Serena knew about Blair's problems, but for the past few days, she had been so involved with Ben that she hadn't spent any real time with Blair. She frowned.

"He is smart. He is handsome. He is someone I can trust. He doesn't lie to me," she continued. Blair discovered that once she started talking about Dan, she didn't want to stop.

Serena had come to realize that Blair wasn't bluffing. Even Chuck's grin had faded, though he still didn't seem to be entirely persuaded. Serena slowly walked over to where Blair was standing.

"Who is it?", she asked.

Chuck looked expectantly at Blair, a sneer already forming on his face.

Just then, the lift doors opened and Dan emerged. He found himself facing a confused Serena, a jerk that was Chuck and the beautiful Blair.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!

**BekaRoo**: Thanks a lot for your awesome reviews! They inspire me to write better! Keep reading and reviewing!

**flazzy cullen**: I love Dan and Blair too! I'm thrilled that you like my story! I'm definitely writing more Dan-Blair stories! Keep the reviews coming!

**23bNrAuLcEays: **Hey! I'm glad that you liked this twist in the story! Looking forward to your reviews!

To all my readers, reviews are welcome!

Chapter 6: 'The Humphrey-Waldorf Thing'

Dan walked a few steps ahead, still staring at the three of them-Serena, Chuck and Blair.

Blair had a calm expression on her face. It was as if seeing Dan had given her strength. She smiled weakly at him. Dan stared at her with concern.

Serena, looking confused, said, "Dan?" then she smiled and moved to give him a quick hug. Dan didn't return the hug. He had eyes only for Blair.

The only indication that Chuck had given to Dan's presence in the room was a scowl in his direction.

"I was going to come to the loft to talk to you. But I figured that Ben would still be there", Serena said, under the impression that Dan had come to meet her. He didn't get a chance to reply as Chuck chose that moment to remind Blair, who was still staring at Dan, "You were saying?"

Blair came out of her reverie and blinked at Chuck.

"We should probably leave", Serena said, speaking to Dan. That's when Dan said, "I didn't come here to meet you, Serena". Serena looked more confused. She opened her mouth to say something when all of their phones buzzed. It was a 'Gossip Girl' blast.

'**The Humphrey-Waldorf Thing: **Queen B and Lonely boy? Never saw this one coming.

You know you love me.

Xoxo.

**Gossip Girl' **

Serena looked at Blair, her mouth open, evidently more confused. Blair's eyes widened. Chuck had an unreadable expression on his face. Dan sighed. He knew this was coming, especially after the blasts about Serena and Chuck. 'Gossip Girl' was too smart for all of them.

He looked up at Blair. "We need to talk", he stated. Blair just stared at him. Dan moved to the staircase. "Wait", Chuck said, still looking at his phone, prompting Dan to do the same. 'Gossip Girl' had provided an entire picture gallery to support the blast, beginning with the most recent photographs.

There were pictures of the whole day which Dan and Blair had spent working on Blair's project. There was a picture of Dan opening the taxi door for Blair as she smiled at him. There was a picture of them having lunch together, laughing at something. There was another picture of Dan holding Blair's hand, she literally hanging on to him with her other hand on his arm. This was taken when they were talking to a couple, trying to convince them to fill Blair's questionnaire, pretending to be a couple themselves. But the couple was nowhere in the photo and the frame had only Dan and Blair.

There were more pictures of them together. Dan helping Blair undo the strap of the helmet, standing beside the 'Vespa'. Dan and Blair leaving 'Eleanor Waldorf's boutique with shopping bags in their hands. Both of them poring over a movie schedule outside a theatre, their hands almost touching. They had been unable to decide which movie to watch. A picture of Blair and Dan standing at the two corners of a huge painting, smiling at each other. They had both loved the same painting, though for very different reasons, which had also lead to a mini-fight between them.

There was a picture of Blair and Dan sitting together on a small sofa, at a party. That was when Dan had called her a 'Dictator of taste'.

There were pictures of them working at 'W', both of them walking to the office, coffees in their hands. Then there was a picture of Dan handing Blair lunch outside the 'W' building. There was also a photo of Dan and Blair shaking hands, sitting on the floor, over the bet they had made about bringing the best author.

There were older pictures as well. There was a picture of Dan gesturing to Blair as she looked on, both of them in school clothes. That was when Dan was helping Blair woo Chuck.

Dan was shell shocked. Not only was 'Gossip Girl' smart but she also got her timings right. She could have posted these pictures as and when they were taken but she had waited. Either she had hoped that Dan and Blair would go back to ignoring each other or she had waited for the perfect moment to arrive.

Dan looked at Blair. There was a loud crash from above. Blair turned and began running towards her room. Dan did the same. Chuck still had an unfathomable expression on her face. Serena however was no longer confused. She was hurt.

Dorota had crashed Blair's new empty bookcase to the floor. Blair's laptop was open on her bed, showing the blast about Blair and Dan. Dorota had read the blast and had created a distraction to give a moment to Dan and Blair. Dorota hadn't really gotten used to having Dan around as yet. She preferred Chuck to Dan. But Blair's happiness was of utmost importance to her. And she had seen how happy Blair had been the past few days. And it had all been because of Dan's presence in her life. She had decided to give Dan a chance. She tried to smile at him.

"Thank you Dorota", Dan acknowledged her effort by thanking her. Dorota looked at Blair, motioning with her eyes towards the bookcase, saying that she would clear it up later. Then she left.

Dan moved towards the fallen bookcase and began to pick it up. He wasn't about to make Dorota pick up something that she had dropped for them. It was very heavy. Dorota must have had to put considerable strength to make it crash. Blair joined him in lifting the bookcase. Together they picked it up and placed it gently on her study table.

He looked at Blair. She was wearing the silver dress that he had chosen for her at her mother's boutique. "You are looking beautiful!" he said. Blair lowered her eyes and blushed.

"Are you…?" he began. He didn't know how to ask what he wanted to ask. "Are you going to…." he hesitated. "Go back to Chuck?" Blair finished the question. She looked up at Dan. He knew that Chuck would always be a part of Blair's life. Just as how Serena would be a part of his. But he didn't want Blair returning to Chuck. Not because he wanted her all to himself, but because he didn't deserve her. She deserved someone better than Chuck. He knew he was better than Chuck. But if Blair wanted to give Chuck another chance, then Dan wasn't going to stop her, even if it broke his heart. He would support her and hope that Chuck would value her trust.

Dan nodded, confirming his question. Blair shook her head. "No", she said. He didn't know that she had told Chuck about falling for him and was about to tell his name when he had come. Shyly, she said, "I told Chuck that I like someone else. You". Dan looked at her. "I was about to tell your name when you turned up".

Dan closed the distance between them and kissed Blair. She returned his kiss. Then she chuckled and said, "I hope this means you aren't going back to Serena?"

Dan chuckled. Then said, "Just because Serena is suddenly single doesn't mean _my_ feelings for you have changed". Blair beamed. She leaned into Dan and said, "Just because Chuck is here with my favourite flowers doesn't mean _my_ feelings for you have changed."

Dan kissed Blair again. Then he sighed, placed his hand gently on Blair's cheek and said, "What are we going to tell them?" "I don't know", Blair sighed, placing her hand on his. "We know that we didn't do this to hurt them. Though they don't have any right to be hurt, they are going to be hurt." Blair agreed.

"We'll first have to convince them that the blast is true. How do we do that?" he wondered. Blair walked to her bed and collected her clutch that was kept on it. She smiled at Dan.

"We are going tonight?" Dan asked in a surprised tone. Blair shrugged. This was the best way to convince them. And she wanted to go out with Dan for their first official date. Dan smiled, offering her his hand. She took it, smiling back at him.

They made their way down. Chuck was standing at the foot of the stairs. Spotting their linked hands, his eyes narrowed. Serena was neither confused nor hurt. She was angry. She was standing with her arms folded across her chest.

"Blair", Chuck addressed her. "I get it. You wanted revenge. You wanted to teach me a lesson. Though I'm surprised you chose _Humphrey_ for that". Dan got confused, listening to him. Beside him, Blair stiffened.

"I like Dan. It's not for getting your attention or taking _revenge_!"

"C'mon Blair! You can drop the act now. We both know how you detest _Brooklyn_ here. This was just your way of getting back at me."

Serena was silent the whole time. Now she said, "I don't think it's an act, Chuck".

"Serena's right. It's not an act. I know it's unbelievable but we both do like each other. In fact we are going out for our first date tonight", Dan said.

"_Humphrey_", Chuck began, looking at Dan as if he was a fool.

"Only _I_ can call him that", Blair interrupted in a dangerously low voice. Chuck looked stunned. "I need to talk to Chuck. Alone".

Serena frowned. "I'm glad you both found each other. Because you lost me", she stalked in the direction of the kitchen.

Blair winced. She hadn't wanted to hurt Serena. She was her best friend. Dan squeezed Blair's hand. Then he followed Serena.

"Chuck", Blair said as soon as Dan was gone. "I am not playing any game here. I would never hurt Dan. He's been a very good friend to me. And now he's more than a friend to me".

Chuck sneered, "Seriously?" "Yes", Blair replied. "You expect me to believe that?" he asked.

"I'm hoping you will believe that. You do know that 'Gossip Girl' always gets her facts right." Chuck rolled his eyes when she said that.

He opened his mouth to say something but Blair held up her hand. "If I wanted to get back at you, I would have tried to break you and Raina up, just like I did to you and Eva. But this time I accepted that you fell for someone else. I think you should do the same."

"It's not the same Blair! _Humphrey_!" "I told you only I can call him that", Blair repeated. Chuck scowled. "Fine. Dan is …"

"The most amazing person I have ever met", Blair said. Chuck stared at Blair. She continued, "Its true Chuck. I really like Dan. It's not some game or even a ploy to get your attention."

It was beginning to sink in. Chuck understood that Blair was serious. He tried to catch at loose ends. "We belong together!"

"No", Blair disagreed. "We did once".

She descended the last step and faced Chuck. "To be honest, had I not found Dan, I would still be here."

Serena was standing against the sink. "How could you?" she burst when she saw Dan. "I could ask the same thing", he said.

"What?" she asked. "Are you talking about Ben?"

"No. I'm not talking only about Ben," Dan answered. "I'm talking about all the time when I was with Vanessa or even Olivia or anyone for that matter! I always came back to you. It was always you."

"You knew that too. That's when you started taking me for granted. There is a part of my heart in which you reside. No one else could take that place. But Blair…..she has made her own place."

"Are you serious?" Serena asked. "All that time that I tried to get you both to like each other, and now you went behind my back..."

"No", Dan disagreed. "We didn't go behind your back. You were in your own world. If you and Ben hadn't broken up, you still wouldn't have noticed. Even Chuck, for that matter, now that Raina's with Nate, he remembered Blair."

Serena didn't know what to speak after listening to Dan. She stared at him. "I waited and waited", he paused, "and waited for you". Serena looked down, not meeting his eyes. Dan turned to go.

Then he stopped. "I'm sorry". He left, leaving Serena staring at his back.

Blair said to Chuck, "You didn't wait for me". Chuck stared at her with pleading eyes. She could see that he was hurt.

She started walking towards the lift. Then she stopped and turned to look at him. "I'm sorry".

She sighed then and walked to the lift. Dan emerged from the kitchen. He looked at Chuck, and then joined Blair at the lift. As the lift arrived, he took her hand and they both set out for their first appearance as a couple.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Beginning

Dan was waiting for Blair at the foot of the steps leading to the Colombia University library. They both had finals the last week, which had gotten done only yesterday. But Blair' Social Psychology professor had loved her '_Interpersonal Attraction_' project a lot. He had arranged a special lecture in the library for the juniors and other professors and asked Blair to present her project to them. It had been an honour for Blair to be selected alone for the presentation.

Dan had helped Blair with the entire presentation. He didn't know it but she had made a special mention of her _boyfriend_, Dan Humphrey in her presentation speech, thanking him for all his help. They had decided to meet here after her presentation and have lunch together. Due to finals the last week and last minute studying, they had spent very little time with each other, unless they counted studying jointly.

Blair emerged from the building along with a few of her friends, or more rightly, her admirers. Dan spotted her and smiled. She was wearing the red dress that he had gifted her the other day. This time he had called Jenny for help, asking her which place to shop and sending her the pictures of the dresses he liked. She had zeroed on the red dress that Blair wore now. It was a simple sleeveless dress which ended at her knees, cinched at the waist with a big black belt. Blair had worn matching lipstick and black pumps. She had straightened her hair for the presentation. It suited the dress as well. Dan liked her wavy hair a lot, but Blair looked beautiful with straight hair too. She had the opinion that straightened hair made her look more mature, which was how she wanted to look for the presentation.

Blair saw Dan and a huge smile lit up her face. Quickly bidding goodbye to her friends, she ran to Dan, nearly flying. All of her friends smiled at Dan. They had accepted him. It had been two weeks since the blast. Upper East Side had grown to like the new couple. Even 'Gossip Girl' had changed her mind, calling them the _'Cutest couple of Upper East Side'_, despondent at herself for not predicting this before hand. Dan wouldn't be surprised if someone was clicking their photo at this moment.

Their first date had been awesome. Though people had stared at them throughout, he and Blair had been oblivious to them. After having dinner, they had gone to the loft, where they had talked for the entire night. They had talked about Serena, about Chuck, about each other, about their families, their colleges, about everything and about nothing. It had been hours before they had realized that the night had transformed into a lovely morning. Dan had dressed for college and had dropped Blair home so that she could do the same.

Later they had worked on Blair's project, no more pretending to be a couple.

"Dan!" she shouted, jumping in his arms. "How was it?" Dan asked her. "Your choice of words: fantastic, fabulous, amazing, awesome….". "All of it!" Blair sang. "They loved me! Oh Dan! I think I'm going to top this course!"

"Wouldn't hurt to impress the professor a little more", Dan said, grinning. Blair giggled. Dan took her hand and started walking. "This calls for a celebration!" Dan announced. Blair agreed.

"How was your meeting?" Blair asked. Dan's professor had liked his book review so much that he had suggested a meeting with the author of the book, who was to come to New York to promote his new book. Blair had bought a white formal shirt for him for the occasion, which he was wearing now.

"Your choice of words: bad, terrible, awful, not good, dreadful…" Dan didn't let her complete, he let go of her hand and started walking away from her. "Dan!" she exclaimed. "Sorry! I was kidding!" she stood blocking his way. "You really want to know?" he enquired. She nodded her head, smiling. "He liked my review. He said that he liked the way I had criticized his work. Said it was 'constructive criticism'. He also predicted that I would become a great author!"

"That's amazing!" Blair exclaimed. "But he didn't even know that I want to become an author!" Dan pointed out. "He must have understood from your review", Blair said. "Well, maybe. He's asked for my work, said I would great in both fiction and non-fiction". "Isn't he right?" Blair gushed.

"Yes", Dan said, blushing. He hadn't told Blair, but he was writing a story for her. He hoped it would be complete till her birthday. "We should have a double celebration!" he suggested. Blair shook her head. Dan raised his eyebrows. "Triple celebration", Blair said. "Lets see. We are celebrating your presentation and my meeting. What did I miss?"

"Dan", Blair said, "the exams are over! The summer holidays are here!"

"Right. How can I forget that?" he said, smiling at her. "So how do want to celebrate?" he asked her. "I've an idea. Why don't we begin our celebrations by…" she came close to Dan and was about to kiss him, when a voice called, "So it's true?"

Blair sighed theatrically, "Archibald!" she turned to find Nate standing in front of them. "Never really got your timings right".

Nate smiled. "Didn't I tell you yesterday that it's true?" Dan asked him. Nate had been busy with Lacrosse, finals and Raina. Therefore he hadn't spoken to Dan immediately after the blast. "Actions speak louder than words", he explained.

"You two do look cute together", he observed. "Thank you", Blair said. "Can I buy you guys' lunch?" he asked.

"No", Blair said the same time as Dan said, "sure". They looked at each other. "He wants details", Dan explained. "He's not getting any!" Blair said. "He's late."

Dan smiled, looking at Nate. "C'mon Blair!"

She looked at Dan. He nodded. "All right. But I pick the restaurant".

"You see, we are having a triple celebration," Dan said, winking at Nate. "Triple?" Nate asked. Blair had already dug her hand into her bag, retrieving her phone. She had moved away, checking for the best restaurants. "Why?"

"You will find out", Blair said, turning around. "We are going here", she pointed at her phone with a flawlessly painted red nail. Nate didn't see which restaurant she was pointing at, he laughed, "Cool!"

Blair had picked a newly opened Chinese restaurant. The name was unpronounceable but the food was divine. They had finished their lunch when Dan's phone rang. He excused himself. As soon as he was out of earshot, Blair asked Nate, "How's Chuck?"

"Better", he replied. The first few days, Chuck had spent drinking. Then he had thrown himself into work. "He's handling it well." Blair nodded.

Dan returned. "That was Jenny", he said. "How's she?" Nate asked. "She's good", Dan answered. "What was she saying?" Blair asked. "She wants a picture of you in the dress", he said. "Oh. No problem", Blair said. She took her phone, logged on to 'Gossip Girl' and sent Jenny a picture of Dan and her, taken that day. She didn't even have to click a new picture. "Done", she announced.

"Jenny helped me choose this dress for Blair", he explained to Nate. "Jenny's always been smart", Nate commented. "Too smart", Dan corrected, both of them laughing. Blair was still staring at her phone. "Blair?" Dan asked. She had received a message from Chuck. "Its Chuck", she said. She showed the message to Dan. It said: 'need to see you'.

"You should go", he said. "Are you sure?" she asked him. "Yes", Dan confirmed. Blair looked at Nate. He nodded. "Okay", she agreed. "I'll call you", she said to Dan, picking up her bag and phone. She gave him a quick kiss and left. Dan looked at Nate who looked back at him.

Blair saw that Chuck was already seated in her hall. "Blair", he greeted her when she came. He got up. "Chuck", she said.

"I wanted to talk to you", he said. Blair noticed that he looked just the same as he had two weeks earlier, when he had come with the flowers. "I figured", Blair said.

"I'm sorry", he began. "I took you for granted. And I mistreated Dan. But I still think that you and I belong together. I just wanted you to know that I'll always be waiting".

"What if I ask you to not wait?" Blair asked. "I did a mistake once; I'm not repeating it again."

"What if you find someone?" Blair asked. "I did find someone", he said, looking into her eyes.

"I'm going to Australia. I'm thinking of extending the business. I wanted to see you before I left". Blair looked at him.

He turned to go to the lift. When it arrived, he said, "take care". Then he was gone.

Dan found himself staring at Serena, standing outside the loft door. "Serena?"

"Hi Dan", she said. He kept staring at her. For two weeks straight, neither Blair nor he had heard from Serena. She had started living with her mom, since the blast. It had hurt Blair a lot. She hadn't wanted to upset Serena.

"Can I come in?" she asked. "Sure", Dan said, unlocking the loft door. After coming inside, Serena said, "I'm going to Paris to spend the summer."

Dan thought that he had heard her wrong. "Paris?"

"Yes", she confirmed. "All alone", he asked. "Yes".

"Why?" he asked. "Why?" Serena laughed. "I need to spend some time alone. I can't stay here."

"Did you tell Blair?"

"Wouldn't you tell her?"

"That won't be the same. She's your best friend, Serena. She would want to hear it from you."

Serena hadn't thought that she would have to hear this from Dan. She had to explain to Dan that Blair was her best friend. And now, it was Dan reminding her of the same. She opened her mouth, and then closed it.

"I'm here because I thought I should let you know".

Dan looked at her. Then he sighed. "I'll see you after the summer", she said.

Usually she would have hugged him. But now she held her hand out. He smiled and shook it. She moved towards the door. "Take care", Dan said. "You too", Serena said. Then she was gone. Dan shut the door and sat on the couch.

His phone buzzed. It was a 'Gossip Girl' blast.

'**Good afternoon Upper East Side.** Time for fresh gossip. Bad Boy Bass is taking the fall to Australia. I hope he returns soon and doesn't leave us in the fall.

You know you love me.

Xoxo.

**Gossip Girl**'

Dan sighed. After Blair had left, Nate had told him about Chuck leaving for Australia and wanting to see Blair once before leaving. He was concerned that Blair hasn't as yet called him. He knew what he had to do.

"Blair", Dan called. He had come straight to her house. Dorota appeared from the kitchen. "Miss Blair is upstairs", she said. "Is she okay?" Dan asked.

Dorota didn't say anything. "I'll go check up on her", Dan said. Dorota nodded, and then said, "Would you like some juice?"

"Has she had any?" Dan asked. Dorota shook her head. "I'll have some later".

He climbed the stairs two at a time and knocked on Blair's door. "Come in", she said. He stepped in Blair's room and found her lying on the bed, facing her bedside lamp. The glass of juice was untouched on the bedside table. "Hey!" she greeted him.

Dan joined her on the bed, snuggling close to her. "Hi", he said. "You didn't call me".

She sighed, "Sorry". "It's all right", he said.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Blair nodded. "I didn't know what to say". Dan understood that she was talking about Chuck.

He said, "Serena had come to the loft."

"Why?" Blair asked. Her phone buzzed. She lifted it from the bed and read:

'**Spotted**: S at the New York International Airport. Word is that she is heading to Paris for the summer. I hope she finds some love in the City of Romance.'

Blair placed the phone back on the bed, beside her. She didn't speak for a moment. "Did Nate tell you about Chuck?"

"Yes. After you left, he told me".

"Nate's a good friend," she commented.

"So is Serena", Dan said. "She was, is and will always be your best friend". Blair didn't say anything.

"She just needs some time. She'll come around", he said. Blair thought that if the situation was reversed, if Serena and Chuck had begun dating, she would have done something to her or Chuck, or maybe even the both of them. It was a surprise that Serena had laid low. And now she was going to Paris. She remembered the last summer, when they both had vacationed together at Paris.

"Do you really think so?" she asked Dan. "Yes", he answered.

They both were quiet for the next few minutes. Then Blair turned around and buried her face in Dan's chest. "Thank you", she said. "No problem", he replied.

He asked Blair, "how about some juice?" she shook her head. "You have it".

"Blair", he said. "c'mon, have some juice". He picked up the glass of juice and handed it to her. She got up, grumbling. She took a sip, and then moved the glass towards Dan, "your turn".

He smiled and took a sip. "I love you", Blair said. Dan stared in her eyes. He kissed her forehead, "I love you too".

Serena was walking with her baggage trolley towards the luggage counter. "Serena!" a voice with a slight accent called. She turned around and gasped, "Louis?"

A handsome young French guy walked towards her. "Hello Serena", he greeted her, kissing her cheeks lightly.  
>"How are you?" he spoke with a French tilt in his English. "I'm good", she answered.<p>

"And how's Blair?" he asked, his eyes shining. Serena looked at Louis and blinked.

Hey guys! This was how I wanted Season 4 to end. I hope you all enjoyed my story. Reviews are welcome! If you all want, I can write a sequel to this story. Let me know.

Thanks a lot for being such fabulous readers! Looking forward to writing more stories!


End file.
